


Maybe We Can Be Better: Isaac Laforeze

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Genocide, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: An essay about the complex character of Isaac and his emotional character journey during season 3.
Relationships: Dracula & Isaac Laforeze
Kudos: 4





	Maybe We Can Be Better: Isaac Laforeze

Hello everyone welcome back, the anime series Castlevania season three has just hit Netflix. So in honor of that, i want to talk about one of my favorite characters from the series, Isaac. 

Isaac is first introduced with Hector in the opening episode of season 2. Dracula declares them the generals of his army. This makes Isaac automatically intriguing since as Godbrand states Isaac and Hector are human. Dracula counters this by stating “ The only two generals in my court not driven by thrist the only two who are bound by loyalty and intellect” While this statement talks about both of them. Hector is a topic for another day so i’ll just focus on Isaac.  
“ We are honored to serve you but why us?” Issac asks Dracula in private, this reflects his humility before Dracula and his intelligence. As it shows Isaac wants to find out the very answers he has questions about. 

In episode 2 we get a much closer look at the psychology of Isaac and his hatred of humanity. Its shown though flashbacks that Issac was a slave who was savagely beaten by his master. “ all you were supposed to do was work quietly and watch my back not go behind my back and f****** around with the tools of my trade” Isaac states he wanted to learn so he could help him better confessing he loves his master. His master responds to this declaration by beating him and Isaac kills him in a fit of rage

. In the present Issac is shown beating himself with a whip. Godbrand asks why he whips himself and Issac explains he’s making sure he’s accustomed to the worlds horrors and does not become desensitized to them. Godbrand leaves him with the corpse of one of his slaughtered creatures that escaped the protagonists and Issac touches it softly saying “ I’m sorry, you struggled so hard to come back home. So loyal perhaps this is all loyalty buys in a world without love” Issac states before slicing into it.  
This shows Issac due to the cruelty he’s endured at the hands of another human being and i think even his own brutal response to said rejection no longer believes in love. However he states he believes Dracula can bring love into the world by wiping out humanity. Issac may not believe in love but he believes in Dracula. “ I want a pure world, a clean world” Issac admits. However Issac also states at the next meeting they shouldn’t secure Brailia because power is all that matters in this world. This suggests that despite his desire for love and loyalty. That Issac also believes in the idea that might makes right. 

In episode 4 its revealed Dracula saved Isaac from magicians who wanted to cut him up and sell his parts to other magicians. It also shows just how much Issac trusts Dracula that he invites him across the threshold and into his own house. “ The only person who ever lifted a hand to protect me from anything and he was not a human” Issac declares. Which also contributes to Issac’s mindset of human nature being the problem. It also reveals that Issac idealizes Dracula referring to him as “pure” at one point. Isaac is also the only one who knows about Dracula’s true plan to wipe out humanity rather then cull them. Isaac tells Dracula even if he lied to him that would change nothing since Dracula has treated him well. This reveals the two have a genuine friendship and that Isaac is not just loyal but devoted. Later when Godbrand reveals his intent to betray Dracula. Isaac kills him declaring “ Thank you for revealing to me how the corruption of the world has made its way into Dracula’s court” this suggests that Issac is starting to realize other creatures besides humans are capable of evil. 

In episode 5 he shows contempt for Hector and snidely asks him if he expects them to kiss like Benidictine monks from different monasteries” when Hector touches his shoulder. A contrast to the warmth Issac shows toward Dracula. This is because Hector wants them to present a united front and Isaac find the idea of faking kinship or affection insulting. Since Isaac is sincere in his affections toward others as shown with Dracula. Though Isaac does agree to go along with Carmillia’s plan to appease her for the moment.  
Later with Dracula he says “ as i said to Hector making human friends seems a little pointless given our current crusade” in response to Dracula admitting he wishes they were better friends. Both agree to appease Carmilla and Hector but Issac soon comes to regret persuading Dracula to give in to their demands. 

When Alucard comes to castle to end Dracula, Issac jumps to protect him “ I’m just a forge master yours is a wisdom of the ages” he declares. Dracula is so moved by his declaration of loyalty and love that he throws Issac through a portal to save his life. In the last episode we see of Issac kill a bunch of bandits who wanted to either sell or eat him. Then reanimate their corpses his goal is to find Hector. This shows both his loyalty to Dracula and his might makes right mentality coming to function as its strongly hinted Issac intends to carry on Dracula’s work. 

In the second episode of season 3, Issac goes to a town and enters a shop where a blind old man recognizes him as a forgmaster because of his scent. Here its revealed through a conversation between the old man and Issac that the forge master believes in God. “ the prophet Muhmmad once said, one day there will be no human beings left in Hell” Issac says at one point. This suggests that Issac maybe a Muslim. The blind man shows Issac a distance mirror which he uses to find Hectors location. “ Ha there you are, are you breathing betrayer? Good” Issac snarls.

While Issac’s relationship with Hector has always been complicated with him being shown to keep Hector at a distance with barbs, yet the man child is also the only one Issac has shared a genuine laugh with. The fact Issac feels betrayed by Hector suggests, that perhaps Issac did feel closer to him then he let on. It makes sense Issac wants to kill Hector. As is reflected with his murder of Godbrand. Issac believes in unconditional and unquestioning loyalty. Issac see’s anything less as a betrayal worthy of death. 

The blind man gives Issac the mirror shocking him slightly “ You would give me such a valuable thing as a gift?” Issac asks. The blind man states that he thinks Issac has not been given many gifts in his life and wishes to restore the balance. He also states one day he;ll go to hell and then Issac will owe him a favor. Issac leaves the shop and comes across the cities guard who order him to leave “ We will have no truck with mystics or demons, you will get out of this city right now or face the consequences” Issac responds he intends to leave by boat the guard insist their not going to let him and tell him one more time to leave their town. “ I was spoiled by a single act of kindness in this city” Issac growls “ It was stupid to exspect anything other then hate from you” Issac then sets his demon hoard on the guards. He calmly walks away while their devoured in case viewers needed a reminder he’s the bad guy. 

Issac finds a ship captain who he intends to kill along with his entire crew as “ sailing cann’t be that hard” To which the Captain replies. “ If it wasn’t hard why would sailors exist? Why would ships need crews?” Issac concludes he has a point but still says he’s been disappointed by men making improper decisions. The captain gets Issac to agree to pay him as insurance and give him his word that his beasties won’t harm him or his crew, noting Issac is a man of his word. “ sailing with you forgmaster will be many things but i doubt it will be boring” the captain declares. This scene reveals a kind of ignorance on Issac’s part that he didn’t think about how hard to was to sail a ship, until it was pointed out to him. The scene convey’s despite his intelligence Issac has a very limited view of the world. One that has never been truly challenged. 

In episode 3 the Captain asks if Issic partakes in alcohol to which he responds he does not. The captain asks if Isaac is Muslim to which he replies “ Sufi” I did a quick bit of reaserach and found that Sufism is a islamic belife associated more with the mystic and focuses more on the idea of God’s Love though purification. Both love and purifying are shown to be of great significance to Issac as a person. So this does make sense for his character Issac also reveals he’s stopped self flagellating because he’s too angry to find himself “ I cannot pray i cannot see God” Issac replies this hints, he is in fact struggling spiritually in his grief for Dracula. 

Issac tells the Captain his story and reveals an interesting fact about how he sees his forge mastering skills “ Through my hand god lifts the dammed from Hell in his mercy to enact their penance on the earth as my soldiers” he states. This tells us Issac has managed to use his religious beliefs to justify bringing demons back from hell as a part of God’s will. Issac views everything he does as right and just due to this belief. He views his duty to Dracula as the same one he owes to God. 

The captain asks Isaac what will he do after he takes his revenge on everyone who betrayed Dracula. Issac hints he may kill everyone in the world. The Captain suggests Isaac find his own path rather then to take up Dracula’s cause. “ Dracula’s Story as you put it, is right and good. The human race is poisonous and corrupt and should be wiped off the world” Issac replies. “ And yet yesterday a man gave you a gift and made a joke. But all you really remember is the port authority trying to run you and your beasties out of town.” The Captain chides once again challenging Issac’s perspective. Here the Captain highlights that Issac focuses way more on the negative then on his positive experiences with people. That his whole view of the world is clouded by holding onto negative experiences. “ Do you deny our species is cruel Captain?” isaac challanges. The Captain doesn’t deny this but as he points out “ If you kill us all you end human cruelty, yes but you end human kindness, too” he argues that Issac can teach people how to be kind. Issac realizes he himself never thought about trying to make the world better. 

In episode 4 Isaac and the Captain part friends but he’s stopped by the Geneva guard “ You don’t want me to be a monster right here in your nice port, do you?” Issac asks. The guards won’t relent and Issac has them and possibly another whole town slaughtered.  
The reason he gives for this “ Your all so f******ing rude” this reveals that as much, as Issac wants people to be kind. He has a skewed view of what goodness is. The guard of both towns are considered mean and hateful by Issac but all they really did was try and keep Issac and his demonic army out of their town. “ We drive you and your filthy creatures into the sea if we have to. We know what’s been happening to Wallachia, it will not happen here” the head guard vows. This suggests they see Issac not as a traveler, but as an invader who is responsible for the destruction of quite a few towns. The guards are simply trying to protect the people but Issac cannot emphasize or understand this. All he sees is their making his life difficult.  
The people Issac previously interacted with were hinted to be quite bad people. The Captain states “ I’ve been cruel” and the Blind man suggests Issac do him a favor when he goes to hell. However Issac spares them because they comply with his wishes and are nice to him. 

This becomes even more prevalent when he runs into Miranda who urges him to kill an entire town run by the magician who killed her people and turn them into demonic soldiers. “ Kill them all pretty forge master. they’ll thank you for it and they’ll thank you turning them into instruments of revenge against the human race. Go and save my old neighbors and take your reward. It would please a tired old colege in your art and it would be justice”  
Note what Miranda says “ Go and save my old neighbors, and it would be justice” that is how she frames the massacre of an entire town. That Issac would be saving her town, that his cause would be just. “ They’ll thank you for turning them into instruments of revenge against the human race” here Miranda all but states she agrees with Issac’s view of the human race needing to die. This women is hitting all of Issac’s buttons to a creepy degree. Unlike the Captain who challenges him Miranda is someone who Issac never even thinks about killing because she validates him. 

In episode 9 Issac enter’s the city and kills all the magician's brainwashed subjects but the thing worth noting is, how when Issac approaches the Magician he tries to turn Issac into a brainwashed puppet. Issac with great difficult takes his dagger and slices through the magic green band the magician tries to force around his head. Its a small moment but it shows Issac rejecting subjugation to the will of another. This breaks his spell as Issac plunges the same knife into his heart. Issac seems to have a small moment of realization that he can free others as well as destroy them.  
The last time we see Issac is a small moment in the final episode “ Kill the people but leave the city standing. Perhaps others will occupy this city one day or perhaps it will become a monument” Issac states then sighs and says “ Another hopeful idea that died in its sleep” suggesting Issac is starting to feel conflicted about whether he wants the human race to die or if he still believes in humanity.

In order to truly understand Issac and his journey we must examine Miranda and The Captain. They both appeal to different sides of his personality. The Captain knows humanity is cruel but still believes it can improve. Some part of Issac agrees with this since he was so easily swayed by a man giving him a gift. While Miranda reflects Issac’s misantropic views and desire to destroy everything driven by his own inner emotional suffering. When she talks of watching helplessly as his neighbors were taken. Issac flashes back to the moment he could not protect Dracula, the man he truely loved. 

However, soldiers who are ripped apart remind us that Issac is not above humanity’s cruelty and is fully implicit in the very acts of violence and terror he despises.  
Here the narrative reminds us its not easy to change your mind, let alone your world view especially if your ideas are shaped by the cruelty of others. Issac despite wanting to spread a little kindness, finds himself falling back into his pattern of killing and taking. As Issac feels justified in his own cruelty like Miranda he sees it as “ justice” Unlike the Captain Issac is not at the point where he can say “ I’ve been cruel” since growing up is about taking responsibility. This suggests that Issac much like Hector is still trapped in the mental stages of childhood. Yet, his final dialog hints the start of personal growth. As Issac is starting to question whether there is hope for Humanity. Which implies that maybe Issac too can be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Issac and Dracula seems to validate each other to an unhealthy degree in their own little bubble of personal misery and feelings of bitter revenge on humanity and stop the other from even thinking they might be going way too far, but at least Issac knew what he was agreeing too. But i do believe that may explain why Isaac is not used to being challanged as a person. So i'm thinking of doing either Carmillia and her sisters or Hector next.


End file.
